everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Dragons' Beards
The Four Dragons' Beards '''is a dining establishment, a 20-minute walking distance from the Village of Book End, serving asian (mainly Chinese) noodle cuisine. They are known for their diverse flavours and ingredients used, resulting in a controversy involving actual dragon's beards. Its menu suits to vegetarian and Halal standards, as well as the 'mainstream' ones. It is normally a formal dining hex-perience, but families and EAH students are welcome in the atmosphere. However (depending on the customer's disposition), the same strong reaction occurs around 7, 8 and 9 pm in weekends when the whole restaurant rains down five minutes at a time, so the customers are 'blessed'. Origin The restaurant was inspired by the Chinese origin myth The Four Dragons - and the type of Chinese noodles, Dragon's Beard. The story begins at a time when no rivers and lakes existed in China, only the Eastern Sea. Four dragons - Long, Yellow, Black and Pearl - were born and raised in these waters, but their playground was in the sky where they play hide-and-seek with clouds and race against one another. One day, they observed a prayer ritual in a Earth village, then an old woman in the crowd pleaded "God of Heaven, please nourish our crops with rain so we could feed our children". In the fields, the dragons observed dry, cracked soil and near-dead crops. Yellow Dragon worried for the poor villagers, next Long suggested talking with the Jade Emperor. The four dragons traveled to the Emperor's palace, much to the owner's annoyance. Long explained the dire situation which the pleasure-seeking Emperor replied with an empty promise to resolve it. Day after day, people started to eat roots and clay while the dragons grew upset. They realised they have to help on their own, and Long decided the way to do so was by siphoning the seawater onto the land. Despite the dangers of getting caught by the Emperor, they care more about the village's wellbeing. Together they scooped water with their mouths and sprayed it while in a circular motion until clouds formed and rain appeared, therefore the crops and the people had good fortune. However, it wasn't for the dragons as their actions were told to the Jade Emperor. As punishment, each dragon had to be buried in a mountain indefinitely. The four dragons decided that if they were to be stuck in the terrains, they better provide more to the humans thus they turned into winding rivers respectively named the Long, Yellow, Black and Pearl Rivers. Staff Many asian fairytale people work in this establishment, but a majority are plainly 'commoners' and backgrounders wishing to make enough money to live by. One exception was the young weaving fairy Weavie Yang who was an exceptional waitress and substitute chef. However, the girl wasn't supposed to be doing the latter, thus her intended dismissal. But Weavie instead quit before that since she planned to attend Ever After High. Menu All of the dishes have '''long noodles (no matter the width) and it is discouraged to ask the staff to have them 'cut'. The sauces and soups as well as the noodle dough are categorised by colours - the most common are Yellow, Black and Pearl. Various side dishes suggested to the client include dim sum, barbecued meat and light salads. During Weavie's presence, for a limited time bowls of noodles would be woven into little edible tapestries.Category:Locations